The Twelfth of the Worst Generation
by animequeen1012
Summary: In a mental institute there is a patient that no who knows everything about. she has nightmares and screams in her sleep. one day a doctor finally get tired of her and decides to teach her a lesson. when a guard comes in to save her the doctor kills him and tells the girl it was her fault. right before he shoots her more guards come to save her. later that night a light appears.
1. Locked Behind the Gates of Hell

It was probably late morning when she woke up in a cold sweat. This night wasn't any different from the others that she had spent here. She was sitting in the left-hand corner of the padded white room with her arms pinned behind her in a straitjacket. She sat as far into the corner as she could. She was trying to stay away from the one door in the room. There were guards standing in front of the door to make sure that she couldn't escape, seeing as she was their most troubled patient. The thing was no one knew what was wrong with her.

She noticed when the door open and an attendant walked in. He had a tray of food and it seemed like he thought he was going to feed her. In the ten years she'd been in that room the attendants never learned that they were never going to get close to this girl.

The attendant in her room took a step closer to her and she froze in fear. Then she let out a bloodcurdling scream. The attendant dropped the tray on the floor and covered his ears. She didn't stop, even to breathe, until the man stumbled back away from her. Now she was crying in her corner, but her eyes still threatened him saying _I'll scream again if you come closer. _The attendant slowly backed out of the room, and when he was gone the girl crawled over and ate the food off the floor.

She never let anyone near her and she'd never spoken in the ten years she was in that room. When she first came to the mental institution she'd been found unconscious, but the people who found her knew she'd been mentally ill. They didn't know what was wrong with her and didn't know her family. When she was handed over to the institution attendants they'd taken her to who of their normal rooms for people who couldn't pay. Before they could do an examination she'd woken up and thrashed out at the attendants in the room.

She'd then been shot with a human tranquilizer dart since the security guards couldn't get near her. To be safe they'd put her in a straitjacket and locked her in one of their safety rooms. Once she was in the room the attendants tried to do the examination again, but again they failed. She'd begun to scream and no matter what kind of earplugs they used they couldn't drown her out. When the attendants gave up on the earplugs they tried another tranquilizer dart, but somehow her body had become immune to them. So, for ten years they didn't know what was wrong with her, who she was, or even what her voice sounded like. They only knew that she didn't like people to come near her, she had a scream that could bust your eardrums, and she probably had nightmares because she scream all throughout the night in her sleep.

Now she was quiet and in her corner again. She was remembering the time before she'd been taken from her home. She'd been watching a show with her mother. The show had been airing about four years. She'd been watching it for one. She could still remember her favorite character that carried a huge sword and had gold eyes. She had forgotten what his name was three years ago, but she could still remember his face. What she really loved about the show is that people were free. All her wanted now was to be free. She wanted to be able to have **_friends_**, and **_trust_** people. If she could go into the show she might be able to have that.

When she thought of her last memories of the show she remembered what happened after. She remembered the bad people and the things that happened to her. The memories began to replay in her head and she remembered the pain. She started to cry.

_"Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away! Go away!" _she screamed in her head.

She started banging her head on the padded wall. The padding was supposed to prevent her from hurting herself, but somehow she still managed to hurt herself. She'd been doing this for ten years. The people who watched her on the monitors thought she was completely demented. The most deranged thing about was the screams she emitted throughout the night. You can hear them all throughout the building. On this day one of the overnight doctors snapped.

He walked to her room masking the malice he held for the rambunctious girl. He'd come to hate the girl he'd never seen. He could never focus on the work he had to do. He had to listen to the other patients complain. He hated always hearing her. He thought it'd be better for everyone if she was taught a lesson.

"I'm here to attempt to do an examination of patient 4-0-6." He said to the two guards and held up a clipboard the looked legitimate

The guards slowly opened the door and let him in. when the doctor realized they didn't intend to close the door he put on a fake smile.

"You might want to close the door." He advised.

"I heard that when you hear this girl's scream in person you have a chance of going deaf."

The guards looked at his doubtfully.

"What about you?" one of them asked and pointed at him.

"I bought some really good earplugs." He replied holding them up.

The guards only smirked and shut the door. They both knew no matter how high quality the earplugs the girl's screams would penetrate them. Heck, you could hear them, slightly muffled, though a soundproof room and all the way up on the fifth floor, and she was on the first floor.

Five minutes tick by with no screams. The guards began to get suspicious. They could understand if at first he was observing her from afar and hadn't approached her, but it had already been five minutes. The guards cautiously opened the door, and were shocked at what they saw.

"Go call for more security!" the first guard commanded and then ran into the room as the other one when to follow his orders.


	2. Thrown Into the Firepit Just to be Saved

**A/N: I apologize if this is late or if I have any grammar mistakes. I was rushing to get this up before 11. Thx to the people who ready the first chapter. Please tell me if you want me to continue.**

**Death's BlackOut: i'll try to write more if more people like this. i love the fact that i already had so many people to read the first chapter. Thx for the fav and follow.**

**jam klaoo: this chapter fills most of the holes. Thx for the fav and follow.**

**Azrael9296 & OhByTheAngel13: Thx for the follow.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own One Piece.**

The doctor who'd claimed to be attempting to do an examination, was now straddling the young girl (stop thinking negative), and repeatedly punched her all over her body and in her face. She was already bleeding heavily when the guard entered. The doctor hadn't noticed him because he was yelling at her, but the girl noticed. She glanced at him for a second. He could read what she wanted to say in her eyes.

"_Please help me. I won't scream, but please don't touch me."_

She risked another glance at him. He nodded and tears began to fill her eye.

"_Thank you."_ They said.

Those tears were because she was going to be saved, but the doctor didn't know this a thought it was because he'd finally broken her (again no negative thinking). He felt satisfied and got off her. As soon as he was off of her the guard pulled out his Taser, placed it on the doctor's back, and pulled the trigger. The scent of burnt hair began to fill the room, as the doctor turned around to face the man.

"Your quite the nuisance you know." The doctor commented before tackling the guard.

With the guard now at the mercy of his weight he pulled a pair of scissors from his coat pocket and plunged them into the guard's chest. He'd struck him directly in the heart, instantly killing him. He then got up and pulled the scissors out of the man's chest, and marveled at his precision.

He turned back to the girl, who had gone back into her corner sobbing.

"This is your fault, you know." He said with an almost believable look of sadness on his face.

He'd obviously gone mad.

"When he tried to save you, he became scum, and was then destined to die by my righteous hand. If he hadn't tried to save your life, he could have lived." He said as he bent down again and touched the man's face. He then ran his hand over to the man's hip and pulled the gun from the holster.

"Because of a filthy person like you, an innocent person was reduced to trash and therefore had to die."

He aimed the gun at her head.

"Now you will join him in hell."

His finger was already pulling back on the trigger. She heard a shot and shut her eyes waiting for the pain. It never came, but she heard a grunt and something hit the ground. She opened her eyes to see that the shot had come from near the door and hit the doctor in the arm. Three security guards had rushed over and put handcuffs on him. About ten other security guards were pushing their way into the room. The other guard that always stood at her door was bent over the one laying on the ground and was searching for his pulse.

Not finding any signs of life in the man, his expression turned from worry to anguish. It seemed as though the two guards had been more than friends. Having been away from the world since she was four she didn't know what he was feeling or that the world thought it was wrong. She could only feel the sadness that she saw in his face.

She began to move out of her corner and towards the man. No one noticed her until she spoke.

"Wh-what did that man mean? What is dead?" she said in the most angelic voice any of the man had heard.

The guard looked at her in surprise. It wasn't the fact that she talked that surprised him it was what she had said. The words played in his head again as he stared at her dumbfounded.

"_What is dead?"_

Then he realized it. This girl looked like she was fourteen, but she had the mind of a four-year-old.

"It-it means that he is taking an eternal sleep. He's never going to wake up." He explained and tears began to roll down his face.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered.

"That man said it was my fault he died."

The guard heard what she said and it played in his head again. His blood began to boil as he realized that the crazy doctor had been right. He didn't know what fueled him to think this way. Whether in was that he just lost the man he loved or it was that his brain was forcing him to not believe it, he didn't care. His face twisted into one of pure hatred, and he lunged at the already beaten, bleeding, and terrified girl. He slapped her with such force that it knocked her into the wall. She moved back into her corner saw this man was now restrained, and, along with the doctor, was lead off of her room. The other guard's body was carried out after them.

That night the girl sat in her room with dried blood covering her. She would let anyone near her to tend to her wounds, and she would let anyone come in her room at all. She sat in her corner like any other night, and screamed in her sleep. Unlike other night she woke from the dream and stared off into the darkness of her room.

Suddenly a small light appeared and grew to become the size of a door. A man as tall as the light stepped out from within it. The girl's lip began to tremble threatening that she'd scream. The figure put a finger to his mouth and moved as far away from her as he could get. This made the girl's jaw relax. As long as he stayed away from her she'd stay quiet. The man stared in the girl's eyes. His eyes were gold and they had a soft glow to them.

"You've had quite the day, haven't you?" he boomed in a low voice. He looked her over. She had cuts and scratches all over her face and it seemed she had bruises all over her body. The most prominent bruise was the one on her right cheek. It was slightly shaped like a hand. He scowled.

The girl had remained silent. The last time she spoke she'd gotten slapped and she didn't want that to happen again.

"It's alright to talk. I won't hurt you." He said.

She still said nothing.

"Are you mute?"

No answer. She didn't know what that word meant. He watched as a confused look crossed her face.

"Can you talk?" he'd changed his words realizing that she didn't understand.

She nodded her head.

"Will you look at me?"

She had looked away from his eyes and was staring at the floor. She turned her head to look at the man. She couldn't see the color of his clothes, but she could see them none the less. He had on a large hat with an equally large feather attached. He had on a large coat and no shirt underneath. His pants were held up by a belt and tucked into his boots. He had a cross hanging around his neck and a large sword on his back. She could barely make out his face, but she remembered it instantly.

"Ha-Hawk Eye Mihawk."

She stared into the man's gold eyes.

"I'm glad you know who I am. Who are you?"

She looked back down at the floor. A solemn was on her face.

"I-I don't remember."

"Then we need to come up with a name for you. Do you mind having my surname?"

She shook her head.

"Then how about Juraquille Kaya?"

"Ok."

"Well Kaya, would you like to leave here?"

Kaya stared at him with wide eyes. The only thing she ever wanted was to be free.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered.

Mihawk walked over and picked her up princess style, and carried her though the portal and into One Piece.


	3. I Could Kill You Just to Get Some Sleep

**A/N: sorry this chapter is pretty short. I promise you'll it won't be this short again. I'm going to camp soon, and I'll be gone for a week. I don't know if I'll have internet, but I won't have my computer. Hopefully they have wifi and I can type it on my ipod. I'll try to type another chapter longer then this before I go, but I really wanted ya'll to have an update. See ya'll later. Mihawk, Kaya, and I love ya for reading. Bye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

_Locked in the dark,_

_Searching for a way out._

_I heard them laughing._

_I was hurt._

_I bled._

_They watched._

_They tortured._

_Where was I?_

_Where was I taken?_

_Day in day out,_

_The same laughing,_

_The same torment._

_Where was mommy?_

_Had she abandoned me?_

_Where was daddy?_

_Did he leave too?_

_No._

_I see red._

_It clovers my mind._

_Mommy and daddy slept on the floor._

_I left them._

_They were gone, _

_I was gone._

Mihawk put Kaya's notebook down.

_"She's an awful poet."_ He thought to himself.

Kaya had been living with him for a little over three months now, but she still woke up screaming in her sleep. Mihawk had suggested that she write poems to help, after he taught her what a poem was. She started her poem book two weeks ago, but nothing helped.

Mihawk wasn't getting any sleep any sleep at night.

_"Sometimes I wonder why I took her from the place."_

He was only thinking this way because of his lack of sleep. he actually liked the girl quite a bit.

_"Now that I think about her, where is she?"_

He left Kaya's room and walked into the hallway.

"Kaya." He called down the stairs.

No answer.

_"Don't tell me she went outside."_

Mihawk rushed down the stairs and out the door. When he was gone a small giggle resound down the empty hallways.

"I don't think he'll read my book again after this. I'll have to stay hidden for a little while though." She thought aloud.

Kaya had been in the room that was connected to her room. She'd been practicing the thing Mihawk called "Haki" when she sensed him enter her room. Since she'd been using Haki Mihawk didn't know that she was there. When she realized that he was reading her poem book, she decided to play a little trick on him.

She walked over to the window to see if she could see Mihawk. Went he came into view she ducked down so that she could him, but he couldn't see her. He seemed to be searching rather wildly for her. He had a sad and worried look in his eyes.

_"Maybe I should take pity on him and go met him. No. if I do that he will never learn to stop going through my stuff. I'll just go to his room and wait for him to return."_

With her thoughts guiding her she when at Mihawk's room, and sat on his bed.

_"Wow. This bed is really comfy."_

She stretched and yawned. She began to drift to sleep, but caught herself.

"If I go to sleep now I'll start screaming and he'll find me. I have … to… stay…. Awa-" she drifted to sleep.

Luckily for her Mihawk was out of range when she started to scream. He spent the next four hours searching the forest for her. When he could finally hear her he ran back to the castle. He rushed up the stairs and to the direction of the screams.

He glared at the girl in his bed.

_"Was she in the castle the whole time? If she was she will have to be severely punished."_

He walked over to the side of the bed Kaya was on. Reached to shake her arm, but had his body pulled toward her instead. Somehow in her sleep she'd jumped up and hugged Mihawk. He tried to pry her arms off him. She was still screaming, but this time she was right in his ear.

_"I guess there's really no point trying. She's not letting go."_

Mihawk climbed on the bed with the sleeping girl and closed his eyes. He wasn't hoping to get any sleep with her, but his body was sore and he wanted t just close his eyes. What Mihawk never expected was that the girl would quiet down and was now only muttering in her sleep. Before Mihawk could wonder about this he collapsed from exhaustion. 


	4. Daddy Mihawk Protects His Daughter

**A/N: So sorry about taking so long. I was away like I said but I had internet. I just couldn't think of anything. This chapter is really good I promise. If the read my other One Piece fanfic, Luffy's Sister, you will know how epic this story is. It also leads into a that will happen later on. Also if you read my other fanfic I most likely won't update until this one is caught up. That's enough spoilers. Now I'm going to do something I haven't done in a while and I have a special guess to do it.**

**Kaya: **hello everyone. My name is Kaya. Animequeen1012 does not own One Piece or its characters. Also she would like to apologize for any OOCs. **(non bold means whispered.)**

**Me: no one can hear you speak up.**

**Kaya: **hello everyone. My name is Kaya. Animequeen1012 does not own One Piece or its characters. Also she would like to apologize for any OOCs.

**Me: still can't hear you.**

**Kaya: **hello everyone. My name is Kaya. Animequeen1012 does not own One Piece or its characters. Also she would like to apologize for any OOCs.

**Me: nothing. I hear nothing. (This line is from Pitch Perfect.)**

**Kaya: I HAVE ALREADY SAID IT THREE TIME BITCH! MY NAME IS KAYA. THE BITCH HERE WITH ME DOESN'T OWN ONE PIECE AND SHE NEVER WILL BECAUSE SHE'S SO DAMN STUPID. A SHE WANTS TO SAY SORRY BECAUSE SHE'S SO STUPID SHE CAN'T EVEN FIGURE OUT HOW A CHARACTER'S PERSONALLY IS SUPPOSED TO BE!**

**Me: Kaya calm down. I can have you hit by a bus.**

**Kaya: LIKE YOU COULD BITCH. I AM THE MAIN CHARACTER. YOU CAN'T KIL-**

**Me: ~writes something down on paper~**

**Kaya: ~GETS HIT BY A BUS AND DIES. ~**

**Me: ~writes something down on paper~**

**Kaya: ~comes back to life. ~**

**Me: how does dying feel?**

**Kaya: ~spits out blood~ shut up.**

**Me: is that another bus?**

**KAYA'S POV**

_"It has been three years since Daddy Mihawk rescued me from that prison. He taught me how to read and write, how to I was supposed to act, and he trained me in the way of the sword." _

I was standing on the edge of one the hidden cliffs on our island. I loved this spot. Not even Daddy Mihawk knew about it. The year I came here I used to love hiding from him while he looked for me. The first time I hid from him was when he read my journal. Now it was like playing Hide and Seek, but only I knew we were playing. It made me happy to know that someone cared enough about me to worry.

In the three year I've been here I'd begun to call him _Daddy Mihawk_. Now I called him that all the time, but no matter how often I do he always secretly blushed.

I remember once when he'd taken me to one of his Shichibukai meeting because he thought that I'd kill myself if I was left alone on our island. It had been, to my bad luck, one of the few times that all the Shichibukai showed up. He didn't want me to wait in the Waiting Room by myself because he thought I'd go kidnapped (overprotective much?), so he brought me into the meeting room with him.

**FLASHBACK THIRD PERSON POV**

Mihawk walked into the meeting hall and to his surprise all the Shichibukai were there. None of the fellow pirates noticed him, but Fleet Admiral Sengoku did.

"Mihawk seems your last to arrive as usually."

"I had a directionally challenged person steering my boat." He retorted.

Mihawk looked over his shoulder and notice there was no one there.

_"Where did she wander off to?"_ he thought.

"Give me a minute Sengoku. It seems she wandered off."

At this all the Shichibukai turned to stare at him. _He_ of all people had brought someone with him, and it was a _'she'!_ This confused everyone it the room but Boa Hancock who was enraged. Mihawk walked out the door in search of this _'she'_ that he was looking for. When he return there was you could barely see the top of the head that poked out from behind his shoulder.

"Seeing as she is going to be in here whenever you call me, I decided to come this time so she could introduce herself." He said with a straight face.

The head didn't move.

"Introduce yourself." He commanded directly to her.

The head still didn't move.

"Now." He added sternly.

The head moved slightly and then stopped. After a minute the person sidestepped and was now completely visible. All the people in the room gaped at her. She was the cutest thing they'd ever seen. She was about 5'2", with curly white hair that just barely reached her shoulders. She was had bright green eyes, a small nose and small lips. She wore a baggy white shirt and knee-length jean shorts. On her feet were small black boots with a gold buckle on them.

"M-my name is Juraquile K-Kaya. It's nice to meet you." She stuttered in an angelic voice.

Everyone in the room mentally 'aww'ed. Then they realized her name.

"Fufufu. I didn't know you had a daughter, Mihawk. Hello sweetie." Doflamingo said flashing the girl his face-wide smile. This scared her and she hide behind Mihawk again.

"She's not my actually daughter. I saved her from a different world, and don't call her 'sweetie' Doflamingo. It's revolting and you are frightening her."

"Aww, Mihawk's being protective of his little girl." Taunted Doflamingo.

At this point Boa Hancock had had enough.

"Silence, you filthy creatures." She'd yelled.

"This poor girl has been living with a disgusting man, and look at her clothes. They are disgusting." She was having a fit.

Kaya held onto Mihawk's shirt. She was beginning to tremble. The words Hancock was saying was bringing back bad memories.

_"Filthy. Disgusting. Creature. Less than human. You should die. They are dead because of you. You're worthless."_

She could hear all the things that doctor had said her. She could remember all the things the bad people said.

"D-Daddy Mihawk." She whispered in his ear.

He'd noticed how she flinched at the words as Hancock shouted them. He shot Hancock a glare. She was still insulting the men.

"Hancock shut up now or I'll slit your throat." He threatened her.

She'd caught his glare and flinched, but she didn't back down.

"How dare a filthy creature like you, who doesn't deserve to live, or-" she was cut off when Kaya fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

She began to cry and tremble. She'd been caught in a memory and there was no way of getting her out.

"Dammit Hancock, now look." Mihawk said as he bent down to Kaya.

The Shichibukai and Sengoku fell silent and watched him. He reached for Kaya, but she's begun to scream that bloodcurdling scream of hers. He picked her up and searched for somewhere to sit other that the Conference Table. When he a spot he walked over to it and sat Kaya into his lap.

_'Damn. If I know she'd have a breakdown I would have left her at home."_ He thought.

He began to rock Kaya in his arms. When she'd finally calmed down and went to sleep, he laid her down in the chair and walked back over to the Conference Table and took his seat.

"I never thought I'd see that." Said Crocodile.

"Yeah." Jinbei agreed.

"_The_ Hawk-Eye Mihawk, the World's Greatest Swordsman, was rocking a child to sleep." He added.

"Did you any good pictures Doflamingo?" Hancock asked.

"Fufufufu, sure did." He asked.

"What was that?" Sengoku asked.

Now all the Shichibukai turned to Mihawk with serious faces. He sighed.

"That was Kaya having a mentally breakdown because of what Hancock was saying."

"Me? What did I do?" she said feeling falsely accused.

"You didn't listen to me. I told you to shut up."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she demanded.

"I said I rescued Kaya. The place I took her from was a mentally hospital. She'd been there since she was four."

The others stared at him in shock.

"So you purposefully took a mentally ill person. How does that connec-"she was cut off.

"I wasn't finished. I don't know why she was there. No one in the building knew. She never told anyone, and she hasn't told me. It seems she never spoke when she was there either. On the day I took her she'd just been physically assaulted by one of the doctors, and watched him killed one of the guards. She told me that he'd called her a 'filthy creature' and told her 'she didn't deserve to live', among other things. Those words you said were the cause for her episode."

Hancock hung her head. She hadn't even known.

"I'm sorry." She said her head still hung.

Then her head flew up.

"How about I make it up by buying her some real clothes?" she said hopefully.

"You'll have to ask her." He responded.

Sengoku cleared his throat.

"Well with that clear up back to business."

**TIME SKIP**

After the meeting, if you can call a bunch of adults squabbling like children a meeting, had been going on for about twenty minutes Kaya woke up.

"Daddy Mihawk?" she called.

All heads shot in her direction and then back at Mihawk. All the adults, even Crocodile and Sengoku, fall into a fit of laughter.

"Fufufufu. She just –laugh- called you –laugh- Daddy Mihawk." Doflamingo said through laughs.

Mihawk turned his head and blushed a deep scarlet. Him turning his head did nothing. They all saw him blush, which made them laugh harder. Doflamingo pulled out his camera and started taking pictures."

"S-stop laughing at him." Kaya attempted to shout, but no one heard her over the howls of laughter.

She tried again.

"Stop laughing at him." She repeated a little louder.

Still no one could hear her. Her face turned slightly red from anger and she stood up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I SAID STOP LAUGHING AT HIM!" she screamed.

This time everyone heard her and turn to her in shock. They weren't mad like they'd usually be if someone ordered them around. They were completely surprised. Even Mihawk was surprised.

The white hair had turned deep crimson although it had been dyed with blood. Her eye were the same color and all color left her face. (if you know what is happening tell me in a review.)

"You are all freakin' adults. You shouldn't be laughing and rolling around like little children children. For peat's sake you're supposed to be the people other pirates fear. Try to at least act like adults. Daddy Mihawk it's a name. Get the hell over it."

"Fufufufu. Your just like you "Daddy"." Doflamingo stated.

"I am not her real father. I already told you that."

They started arguing.

"Gahh. Do these guys make anyone else want to bang their heads on a wall?" Kaya asked.

Mihawk stop argued with Doflamingo and stared at Kaya.

"Kaya." Mihawk called.

He got no answer.

"What is your name?" he asked the girl across the room.

The Shichibukai stared at his, and wandered what was going on now.

"My name is Aurora."


	5. Present from the Man with Cold Eyes

**A/N: Hellur. It's been a little bit. I have a new chappy for ya'll and also I need a little help. I'm not very good at coming up with names. So if ya'll will help me think of some names for Kaya's crew that would be wonderful. Please and thank you. Also sorry for grammer mistakes. I'm trying to get back on schedule with going to sleep on time. School starts soon. Nighty night. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"Didn't she already say her name was Kaya?" Hancock asked.

"It seems that on top of her other problems, Kaya has a split personality named Aurora."

**END OF FLASHBACK KAYA'S POV**

That was the day I made friends with the Shichibukai, and the first and last time my split personality made an appearance, although I knew it was going to come back out again. That day was also the first and last time I said Daddy Mihawk in public.

Now I'm seventeen and getting ready to go off to find my own crew. Daddy Mihawk is against the thought.

_"I think I'll go back to the castle now."_

When I got back Daddy Mihawk was reading his newspaper at the table like always.

"I think today is the day." I said not really to him.

"No. you're not leaving today or any day. You're not ready." He said without looking up from his newspaper.

"I'm not letting you stop me today. If you don't agree to let me leave today I'll have to blackmail you."

He finally looked up from his newspaper. He laid it flat on the table.

"And what do you have to blackmail me with?" he asked with a confident smirk on his face.

"Two things actually. The first is if you don't let me leave I'll have to call _Donny _and ask him to come get me. The second is I have pictures of you from that Shichibukai meeting three years ago. You remember them don't you _Daddy_?"

The first name I emphasized put a scowl on his face, the second made him blush violently. I never called him _Daddy_. It was always _Daddy Mihawk_.

I pulled out a camera and took a picture of his face.

"This makes three forms of blackmail."

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed.

I ran over and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you Daddy Mihawk. Just wait. Soon you'll being seeing my wanted poster in the newspaper."

I released him and he started coughing. I ignored him and ran to my room to pack my things.

Clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, my blackmail pictures of Daddy Mihawk, my Den Den Mushi, my normal pictures of Daddy Mihawk and I, a bag with money in it, my address book with all the Shichibukai's Den Den Mushi numbers, and my scythe, axes, and swords.

I ran out of the room and headed for the door. Before I reached it two arms caught me by the stomach. Daddy Mihawk pulled me into a backwards embrace.

"Do you have money?" he asked.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"About 1,000 beli.. Why?"

"You are going to need much more than that if you plan on having a pirate crew."

"I don't have any more saved up."

Daddy Mihawk sighed.

_"I wander what's wrong with him."_

He released me and I turned to face him.

"You call me Daddy Mihawk, but you never ask me for anything. You never let me help you. You know I think of you as my actual daughter, right?"

This surprised me. Daddy Mihawk never talked like this and it was a bit out of character. I blinked at him.

He sighed again.

"You're such a dense girl. The least I can do for my daughter is give her a ship and money. That is if she'll accept it."

I stared at him.

Tear started to fill my eyes. I knew that Daddy Mihawk cared for me, but I didn't know it was to this extent.

"Of course. Thank you Daddy Mihawk." I said and wiped the tears from my face.

"Good because I already had that prepared."

Daddy Mihawk walked down the stairs and to the front door. He opened it and stood waiting for me. He lead me to the cliff I thought only I knew about. As we walked to the edge of the cliff I saw the mast of the ship. When we reached the edge I could see the whole thing. The ship was about the size of one of the marines warships and was painted crimson. The sails were black and the figurehead was a demon cat with red eyes and black horns.

I had never seen a ship as magnificent as this one. The tears I'd stopped just a little while earlier came back. I wrapped my arms around Daddy Mihawk's neck again, but this time I had to stand on my toes.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! I love it. I couldn't have ask for anything better."

Daddy Mihawk didn't respond. I pulled back a little to look at his face before quickly letting him go.

"I'm sorry Daddy Mihawk."

He doubled over in a coughing fit. When he could speak again he straightened up.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you liked the ship." He said and pulled me into a gentle embrace. I rested my head on his chest. I was really going to miss him.

He let me go and said for me to close my eyes. I did as I was told I felt something cold rest in the place between my collar bones and the top of my shirt. I opened my eyes and brought the thing up is that I could see what it was. It was a small gold key with a thin gold chain attached to it.

"That key is for the Treasure Room on the ship. There is already something in there. Don't let anyone but yourself go in that room." He said and placed a hand on my head.

"The last thing I want to tell you is you should change your name. If you call yourself Juraquille people will know that you are a part of my family and you will be part it worst danger that you would if you are a regular pirate. Also if you do call yourself by that name the marines probably treat you like you are part of my crew, even though I don't have one. I'm sure you want to make it one your own."

"Alright but I 'm telling my crew who I am. I don't want to keep secrets from the people who trust me."

He nodded in response.

"I'm going to miss you daddy." I said and jumped out the cliff.

I landed in a squatting position about twenty feet from my ship. I got up and ran to it. As I was climbing the rope to get aboard I slipped and fell. I could hear Daddy Mihawk chuckling as I finally made it on board. My first destination was the East Blue.


	6. The Condemned Man with the Red Hair

**A/N: Hey peoples. I have a new update. Also for you few people who read these notes: Kaya is going to meet my other OC Lena and the Battle of Marineford. Hope to see you guys there. I love review and commentary. Good and bad. Sorry didn't feel like reading over for mistakes. Don't hate me. Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**KAYA'S JOURNAL**

April 21

It has been a week since I left our island and I miss Daddy Mihawk. I have already reached the East Blue, but I have been unsuccessful in finding anyone trustworthy and strong enough to join my crew. I've been to two islands already. The first had a bunch of kids running around playing pirates and shouting about pirates coming. The second island was under the control of a fishman. I really wish I could get at least one crew member. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't put up my jolly roger until I had my first mate. This is way harder than I thought. The next island I'm headed to is the only one I remember from that show I watched some many years ago. I hope I haven't missed him.

-Kaya

I closed my journal and walked out of the captain's quarters onto the silent deck. It was so quiet and lonely. I hated being alone on this ship. It always gave me time to think of my past.

I don't scream in my sleep anymore, but I do still have nightmares. There weren't just about what those people did to me, but I started dreaming of my death. The nightmares were sometimes about Aurora killing everyone I cared about. I could see these dreams now. They passed across my open eyes. Suddenly the boat jolted and pulled me away from my thoughts. I looked around to find that the sky had darkened and I'd arrived on Dawn Island.

I made sure the Treasure Room was locked and grabbed my katana. I didn't feel like climbing down the rope latter, so I just jumped onto the docks. I was already close to Fusha Village, so I just had to find my way to Makino's tavern. I wanted to talk to her.

I finally found my way there after getting lost a few times. I pushed open one of the doors and walked in. Without turning my head I studied my surrounding. All but one of the tables was filled. All the occupied tables only had men sitting at them. At the bar there was a man with red hair and a black cape. Behind the counter Makino was cleaning some glasses. Judging by their appearance these men were pirates and the man at the bar was their captain.

_"I didn't see another ship and the harbor though. They probably hid it."_

I walked over to Makino.

"Excuse me are makino?"

I only asked to confirm what I already knew.

"Yes. How may I help you?" she said.

She seemed a bit worried that I knew her name.

"I want to ask you something. Is Luffy still here on the island?"

All the chatter in the room stopped, leaving me in complete silence. I could feel their stares on my back. Even their captain was looking at me.

"What do you want with him?" the man growled.

I ignored him and kept my attention on Makino, who looked a little more worried than before.

"No. He left the island a few days ago."

"Looks like I just missed him." I mumbled to myself.

"Thank you. Come I get some food please."

"Alright." She said and started getting a plate of food together.

"Don't ignore the captain you wretch." Said one of the men. He stood up and pulled out a sword.

His captain took a sip of his drink.

The man charged at me and I could tell, even if I could not see him, that he had some skill with the sword. When he'd just around reached me I unsheathed one of my katana. In the blink of an eye I spun around the man and had my sword to his neck. He froze.

"How the hell?" he questioned.

The other men stood up and got into fighting stances.

"I did nothing to you. Sit back down and return to your drinks." I said and moved my katana away from his throat.

His quickly moved away from me. One of the man to my left grabbed my wrist.

"You didn't answer my question." The red-haired man boomed.

Aurora surfaced, but no one facial expression changed.

"Release me." Her voice was strong and demanding.

The man shivered, but held onto her.

"Answer the captain." He said trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Aurora sensed his slight fear.

"I don't take orders." She replied and the man tightened his grip.

Without waiting for them to give her another useless order she spun around to her left in the same fashion I did. He man's arm went with her and she forcefully pushed his elbow forward breaking his arm. He released her wrist.

The man cried out in agony and all the man tensed. As soon as she was free Aurora went back into her format state. I blinded a few times before I realized were I was and what happened. I looked at the man that lead crumpled on the ground at my feet.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. I have no control over what she does." I said and bent down next to the man. I popped his arm back into place.

"What?" the captain said.

The angry look no longer present on his face.

"Daddy Mihawk said that I had a split-personality named Aurora. She completely takes over my body and I'm only slightly aware of what she's doing."

He frowned in confusion.

"Daddy . . . Mihawk? As in Hawk-Eye Mihawk?"

Although it didn't do anything but confirm what he said, I clapped my hands over my mouth.

The captain and his crew burst into fits of laughter. Tears started rolling down my face. I hung my head.

"P-please don't tell anyone that. I- I wasn't supposed to say that in public."

The noise once and stopped suddenly. The only noise that could be heard was me.

"She's so cute. Daddy Mihawk sure has cute little girl." The man said now inches from my face.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul. In return why don't you tell us who you are?"

Tears were still trickling down my face when I pouted at him.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask for someone's name without first giving your own? I guessed you guys were also pirates, but you should know that at the very least."

He man and his crew burst into a renewed fit of laughter.

When he finally stopped he held his hand out to me with a goofy smile on his face.

"I'm Shanks."

I was about to shake his hand when something hit me. My tears vanished and terror take hold on my expression.

With each word I said I took a step away from him.

"Do . . . –step- . . .you . . .–step- . . . mean . . . –step- . . .Red-Hair . . . –step- . . . Shanks . . .–step-?"

"Yep" he said with the same goofy smile on his face.

I was now in a dark corner. Fresh tears found their way to my eyes. I slid down the wall with me back facing him.

"Why of all people did he have to hear that? Why? He's going to kill me. Why him?" I muttered to myself.

"Oi, little girl." Shanks said walking behind me.

I started banging my head on the wall.

"Idiot. Idiot! IDIOT!"

"Hey stop. You'll hurt yourself."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. I quickly slapped it off and stared at him with terrified eyes.

"Of all the people I was never to say that name in front of, you were at the top of the list. He's going to be so anger."

By the look on Shanks' face I could tell he finally understood what was going on.

"Listen I won't tease Hawky about that name."

"Promise?" I managed to squeak out.

"I promise."

Right went the words were out of his mouth I glomped him.

"Thank you so much!"

I heard a few crew members muttering that their captain was lucky.

Shanks froze for a second and before he could react I let him go.

I sat on my knees in front of him. He was still kneeled on the ground.

"My name is Juraquille Kaya. It's nice to meet you." I said smiling up at him.


	7. Sorry!

**Hey guy sorry about this, but I've got serious writer's block. It's probably because I've been spending more time writing than I have drawing. It also might have to do with the fact that I haven't been dreaming for the past few days. I really want to give ya'll a new chapter but I can't. So sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter really long and interesting. Peace.**


	8. New Crewmember and the Jolly Roger Flys

**A/N: Sorry about slow updates. CPD (Chronic Procrastination Disease) is horrible, and not real. Sorry about spelling/grammar errors. Not much to say. Favorite, Follow, Review. Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**KAYA'S JOURNAL**

April 22

Yesterday I met Red-Hair Shanks and his crew. He was really nice, but seemed a bit stupid. When I told him that I came from another world he gave no reaction at all. His face was really funny when he asked found out how old I was. I thought I was fourteen and was wondering why I was a pirate. I told that I was seventeen and I wanted to be the Pirate King. His and the crew member who were in the conversation jaws nearly hit the floor. I told them that if it came down to it I'd kill Luffy and Shanks to become Pirate King. This was true. I wasn't going to let anyone get in my way of reaching my dreams. I'm missing Daddy Mihawk more and more as the days go by. I hope he's ok without me.

-Kaya

* * *

"Aww. Kaya are you leaving already?" Shanks said in a whiny voice.

He'd been drinking all night. I wondered how he was still awake. Or alive.

"Yeah. It's been a week since I left and I still don't have any crew members. I started in the east Blue because I wanted to meet Luffy, but he's already gone."

I started walking toward the doors of the tavern. It was a little tricky because Red-Hair Pirates littered the floor.

"Don't go Kaya." Shanks whined.

"I have to and you shouldn't act like that. Drunk or not."

"Kaya~" he whined as I walked out the door.

I paused at the threshold.

"Bye Shanks. See you later." I waved and left.

Now I needed to head to the next island to get supplies for the journey to the North Blue. It took three uneventful days to get there and when I did reach the island, everyone was in an uproar. I was a complete magnet for trouble and I knew that whatever was going on, I was somehow going to get mixed up in it.

The path to the main town wasn't as crowded as you'd think, so I had a peaceful walk there. The town on the other hand was the complete opposite. It was bustling with shopper and merchants and pickpockets to. I hated crowds, but I want to get everything I needed before that trouble came to find me.

I slipped through the crowd and into one of the smaller food stores. Thankful there were only a few people in there who didn't seem to notice or care that I'd entered. I grabbed what I needed and when to the cashier.

"That will be 500 beli. please." Her voice was very high pitched.

I handed her the money.

"Thank you, come again."

I took my bag from the counter and headed out of the shop. When I got outside I heard gasps and yells. I ignored them and started walking back to the ship. I was stopped when an arm was wrapped around my shoulders and a knife was put to my neck.

"Nobody move or this girl will die." Said my captor.

Although the people of this town didn't know me, they still don't want to see me killed, so nobody moved a muscle.

"Walk." The guy said in my ear.

I started walking and he did too. Every now and again he told me to turn, but he never once removed the knife. As we were walking I could hear something lightly bumping against him leg.

When we finally arrived in a secluded area he released me. I turned around and looked him up and down.

He was about 6' 2", and he had straight black shoulder-length hair. He had it brushed back, but multiple clumps of strands fall in his face and cover his black eyes.

He was slightly tanned, darker in some places, and wore a plain white shirt with black shorts, and knee-length black boots. The only thing he had on hid person was a red katana strapped to his waist.

"So what's your story?" I asked him.

"What?"

I sighed.

"Why were you holding a knife to my throat?" I asked calmly.

"How can you be so calm about that?" he questioned with shock in both his eyes and voice.

"Stop responding to what I say with questions. It's annoying." I said a tick mark on my forehead.

The color left my skin.

"Why should I listen to you?"

This pushed me over the limit and Aurora awakened.

"What the hell?" he shouted staring at her.

"I told you to stop pissing me off. You really don't listen."

I punched him in the head, but not as hard as I hit Shanks.

"Ow. That hurt." He continued to shout.

"I punched you, it was supposed to hurt. Now answer my question."

"No." he said defiantly.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Fine then how about a little swordfight. If you win you can kill me or whatever, but if I win you answer all of my questio

"Alright." He said with a confident smirk.

He unsheathed his katana and pulled one from my back. He held his with two hands, I with one.

"Go." I shouted.

He rushed at me and swung low to cut my stomach. I easily blocked his sword and pushed him back. He charged at me again, this time aiming for my head. I expertly dodged him. I had to admit he was well trained. He was careful not to leave himself open, but there wasn't enough power behind his strikes and he moved too slowly.

On the next charge he thrust his sword aiming for my heart. When he was close enough I knocked the sword out of his hands, and, in a split second, pivoted around and placed her sword to his neck.

"Checkmate. I win."

I put my katana back in its sheath and he picked his up and did the same. He was scowling when he turned back to me. He and I both sat down.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jonas Day. You can call me by either name."

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Why did you take me hostage?"

He looked at the ground and started playing with the dirt, a clear sign of discomfort.

"Two days again I killed my father. I needed a safe way to get to shores."

He's really answering all my questions. He's quite the rare honest person.

"What did you plan to do once you got to the shores?"

His head snapped up at me in surprise. He expected me to ask why he killed his father. I shrugged.

"You have your reasons; you'll tell me when you're ready or drunk."

He nodded and frowned in thought about my last question.

"I'm going to steal one of the boats down at the dock."

I frowned.

"The only ship down there is mine. So tell me what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know."

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

I ignored his question.

"Wanna join my crew?"

He looked a little shocked.

"You're a pirate?"

I smiled.

"Of course. Why also would I say join my crew?"

"Fine, but I want to know who you are first."

"Fair enough, but I'd rather tell you from the safety of my ship."

I didn't want to risk someone hearing me.

When we got on board Jonas helped me lower the sails and pull in the anchor.

"So who are you?" he asked once we were seated in the galley.

"My name is Juraquille Kaya. I'm seventeen and am captain of the Demon-Eyed Pirates."

Jonas stared at me questioningly.

"Juraquille? Like Juraquille Mihawk?" he liked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Yes. He is my adoptive father."

Jonas relaxed a bit.

"That explains your talent. He trained you right?"

"Yes. For the past three years."

He was silent. I stretched and stood up.

"Now that I have my first mate, I can put up my jolly roger."

He snapped out of his silence.

"I was wondering about that. You said you were a pirate, yet you didn't have a jolly roger."

"I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't put it up until I had my first mate. Here you are. Now, if you'll help me take down the main sail I'll paint the jolly roger I thought up on it."

Jonas did as instructed and helped me take down the sail. When we hung it back up there was a giant skull and cross bones on it. The skull had red eye sockets and black horns that matched the figure head's.

"Captain could you paint our jolly roger on one of my shirts? I'd do it myself, but I can't even draw a line correctly." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Absolutely." I said and he ran off and came back with a bright orange shirt he got from a duffle bag he had hidden in the forest.

It took a few minutes for me to finish and when I was I pinned it to the rope latter leading up to the Crow's Nest.

"Jonas come here for a second." I said and lead him to my room. When we were inside I pointed at a chair and he sat down. I rummaged through my draws until I found what I was looking for. I took it and walked back over the Jonas.

I went behind him and pulled the hair out of his face. After that I tied a black bandana around his head to keep them his hair it place.

"There. The hair in your face looked like it was bothering you."

"It was. Thank you." He said and stood up.

"Time for bed." I said and pushed him out of my room.

**NEXT DAY**

* * *

April 23

I now have both my first mate and my jolly roger in place. His name is Jonas Day and he seems to be a very trustworthy guy. Hopeful the rest of my crew search ends quicker than it took to find Jonas.

I wander how Luffy's doing. He's probably already got Zoro.

I have decided against calling Daddy Mihawk. Although I miss him greatly, he'd probably get anger about me being alone on the ship with Jonas. Instead I tried to call Donny, but he was busy. I went to sleep like normal last night.

This morning I learned that Jonas is not a morning person. When I went to wake him up he punched me in the face. Of course I followed by kicking him out of his canapé and he finally woke up.

I've decided that our next crew member will be a cook. Neither Jonas nor I can make anything resembling edible, or food.

-Kaya

* * *

"Jonas~. Go make me some food~." I whined. I was lying on the deck with my eyes closed.

My stomach rumbled.

"No. You keep complaining about my food. Go make your own." I called from the Crow's Nest.

Currently Jonas was the first mate, look out, cook, navigator, and swordsman. I was the captain.

"Make me food. Captain's orders."

"Fine he said and jumped down from the Crow's Nest. He landed right next to my head, and my eyes shoot up. I shot up.

"Gah! What the hell are you doing Jonas? You almost caused me to have a heart attack."

"You're forcing me to make you food you know you'll complain about. This is the price." He said with a shrug.

"Do that again and I'll cut your feet off." He and I both knew I wouldn't though.


	9. What the Crap Did You Feed Me Jonas?

**A/N: Sorry crappy ending. And grammar errors. And late update. My mom prohibits me from typing fanfiction during the week. I'll try to post the new chapters on Saturdays, but I might post them on Sundays. Favorite. Follow. Review. Peace.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**April 24**

Jonas finally made me some food, although I can't really call it food. When he called me into the galley a found a plate with something black and crispy on it, along with some very yellow gooey stuff. Next to the plate was a cup with a crimson liquid in it. Against my better judgment I decided to try it.

From the bones I found out that the black crispy thing was supposed to be fish, which was over-salted. The yellow gooey stuff was grits, which for some reasons were very sweet and undercooked, and the crimson liquid was somehow orange juice.

I didn't ask Jonas if I was correct or not. I simple told him it was more edible than what he'd made the previous day. After that I promptly fainted and Jonas had to pull out the oars and, by himself, rush me to the next island that he'd spotted earlier. Right now I'm sitting in a hospital bed with Jonas sobbing his eyes out that he is sorry. I can't wait till I can get some real food.

-Kaya

* * *

I shut my journal and look down at Jonas. He looks so pitiful. He's kneeling with his arms crossed and head in his arms at the foot of my bed. I sigh.

"Jonas."

He shut up when I say his name and looks at me with the saddest puppy eyes I have ever seen.

"Come here."

He scooted on his knees until he was within my reach. I patted his head and leaned over the kiss his forehead. He instantly relaxed.

"It's alright. I'm not dead, so I'm not mad. Calm down, ok?"

He nodded his head in response.

"Good. When did they say I could leave?"

"As soon as you woke up. You just needed your stomach pumped, and they did that while you were asleep."

I nodded and swung my legs over the side off the bed. Jonas stood and helped me to my feet. I was still a little dizzy.

"Thanks."

He nodded and we walked out the door. When we got to the front desk I asked how much we owned.

"50,000 beli." said the young woman behind the desk.

I sighed. This is why I hated hospitals.

I stuck my hand in my pocket and rummaged around for my money pouch. It wasn't there. I looked over at Jonas.

"Where's my money pouch?"

"I don't know. I don't think you had it on you."

I facepalmed. I looked back at the woman.

"Would it be alright if I go back to my ship to get the money? It seems I left it there."

The woman looked at me like I was an idiot.

"I've seen this trick a hundred times before. You don't have any money, so you pretend you left it somewhere. Then when I let you go get it, you take off and don't pay. Sorry girly but that's not going to happen."

I sighed again.

"Jonas go back to the ship and go in my room. Where my journal usually sits is where I think I left my money pouch. If it's not there then I'll have to go back to go in the Treasure Room."

He nodded and quickly rushed off.

While he was gone I had a small stare-off with the woman. Three minutes into it, Jonas ran back into the room with my money pouch. I took it from him and pulled out the money.

"Here." I said and placed the money on the counter.

I quickly turned, grabbed Jonas's arm, and we left. I fist plumped the air.

"Now for some real food!" I said with a wide smile on my face.

I pulled Jonas along to one of the least expensive restaurants I could sniff out. When we were inside I ordered two burgers, fries, and a sprite. Jonas ordered one of everything. So while I sat eating like a normal person, he was scarfing down his food.

"Jonas you're going to chock."

"Mh-uh." He responded.

I have no clue what that meant, so I just threw away my trash and wait for him to finish as well.

When he was finally down I dragged him outside.

"Ok Jonas. We need to find a cook. If not we are seriously going to die."

He nodded.

"So where are we?"

He stared at me blankly.

"You don't know, great. First things first, we need to find out where we are. Meet back here in five minutes. Collect whatever data you can."

He nodded and rushed off.

_"He's quiet today. Wonder why."_

I let the thought go and rushed off as well.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Jonas came back, right on time.

"What do you know I asked." I asked.

"We're in the North Blue and the island is called Hokusei (North Blue)."

"Hokusei? Real creative. Wonder who came up with that."

"The food here is said to be the best."

I fist bumped the air.

"Yes~. We came to the perfect place. Now we just need to find someone willing to join a pirate crew."

He nodded.

"Let's just walk around for now. Strong troublesome people seem to be attracted to me like a freaking magnet."


	10. Finally Real Food! Welcome Chef Silver!

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short but that's the new crewmember's story. I hope you like this. Favorite. Follow. Review. Peace.**

Jonas and I walked around stopping at a restaurant every now and then to see if there were any age appropriate chefs. They still had yet to success. I was getting bored when I saw a small, but crowded building at the end of the street. I got the same feeling that I got when I walked onto Jonas's island. I pulled on Jonas's shirt to get his attention. He looked at me.

"I think we'll find our new crew member down there." I said and point to the restaurant.

He nodded and we walked down to it.

On top of the building there was a sign that said _"Le Meurice"_.

"This seems like a good place to find someone talented enough. First we have to try his food." I said and Jonas nodded.

I walked up, pushed my way to the front, and met a snotty looking French dude with a mustache that looked like it was glued to his face.

"May I help you?" he said in a thick French accent.

"Yes. I'd like to make a reservation for two please."

He looked me up and down.

"Sorry Madame, but not just anyone can eat here. It is a refined place for the wealthy." He said and upturned his long, slightly crooked, nose.

I scowled at him. Just as I was about to say something a orange haired boy showed up and spoke first.

"Peri calm down. We don't discriminate against our guest." He said then turned to me.

"As an apology we'll welcome you now. No reservation necessary."

I blinked at him. He was about my age and his carrot orange hair was layered. He was Jonas's height and had coal black eyes. He wore a traditional chef's outfit.

"Thank you. I have a friend with me. Is that alright?"

He smiled.

"Of course."

He had a very charming smile. One that would make most girl's fangirl.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. When he let it go I went back and dragged Jonas to the front. Carrothead, as I had resigned to call him, lead us inside and to an empty table. He pulled out my chair for me.

"Thank you." I said and sat down.

He nodded then moved to stand in front of both Jonas and I.

"My name is Silver and I will be your personal chef this evening. What would you like to eat?"

There was no menu so I thought about it.

"Seafood." I finally answered.

Jonas asked for the same thing. Silver nodded then walked of.

He came back five minutes later with appetizers. I thanked him and he went back to the kitchen. This time there was a twenty minute wait and Jonas and I had been discussing the issues of my bounty when Silver returned with our main dishes. The appetizer was great, but this lay out was beyond wondrous. There was crab, boiled shrimp, fried shrimp, oyster, clam, all almost every kind of fish. Each dish had either light butter drizzled on them or were paired with vegetables.

Of course like the glutton he was, Jonas started scarfing down the food. I sighed and just let him be. We finished soon and Jonas came back to clear the plates.

"So Jonas, what are you doing in this restaurant? You seem really young." I asked him.

He smiled.

"I was left here as a baby by my parents. The chefs here were kind enough to take me in, and as soon as I could walk and take directions they had me cooking."

I frowned a little.

"Sorry for bringing that up."

He waved his hand awkwardly.

"It's fine, it's fine. It happened a long time ago. I don't even remember their faces."

I smiled.

"Hey Silver, how would you like to join my crew?"

"Ok." Was his quick response.

I stared at him a bit shocked. I was not expecting that. He chuckled.

"You're the one who asked the question, yet you're dumfounded."

I shrugged my shoulder.

"I'll introduce myself on the ship, but the glutton behind me is Jonas."

"Well then captain, I'll go collect my things and we can be off."


	11. Sorry

Hey everyone you all are probably going to hate me for this but im taking the rest of the month off. As you have already noticed i am behind on chapters. I have been trying be the beginning of 8th grade is hard, plus I have a 9th grade math class, I started art class, I can't type fanfic on the weekdays, now my mom doesn't want me typing on Sundays, and to top it all off I'm going to AWA at the end of the month and I have to spend my weekends earning money. So i will see you all again in October if not sooner. Please don't hate me. Peace.


End file.
